04092019 / V. 0.18 (Early Build)
Major additions / Changes CG Category + Added Daisy's Lover H scene. This is the first CG by our newest artist, Ninamo (best known as the CG artist for HuniePop). It's also the first 3P scene! + Added Jet's Lover H scene. Like all Lover scenes, this scene will be initiated randomly when she is your current Lover. Game Mechanics Category Game Mechanics + Added a "Bonding" system. Your Haremon gain Affection for each other whenever they win battles together. When their Affection reaches 100, their relationship rank will increase, and you'll trigger a unique dialogue scene! (Since there are over 100 of these scenes to write, this build currently contains only the first rank of each pairing, for a total of 21 scenes. You'll be unable to deepen bonds past this first rank.) There will be a way to check this in the Haremon app (and replay bonding scenes) later on. = Overhauled the Affection and Relationship system. Instead of new relationship ranks being triggered every 25%, you must now raise Affection to 100% to advance to the next rank, with each advancement resetting the affection meter to 0%. (Affection gain has been given a global 5x boost to accommodate this change.) Confessions can still occur anytime during the Crush rank, and Lover status locks Affection at 100%. There is also a new Rank, resulting in the new progression of Acquaintance > Companion > Partner > Friend > Crush > Lover. The appearance of the Affection HUD has also changed, during VN scenes and in the Haremon app. Finally, relationship rank can no longer decline. NOTE: since Affection affects pretty much every other aspect of the game, this overhaul has probably messed up some stuff that I didn't catch, so please be careful with old saves and report any bugs asap! Characters NPC + Kira has now begun her mission to get your life on track. She'll visit you every Sunday morning, and offers a few different services to help you out. Haremon Characters + Clarabelle has had a bit of a makeover: she now has hooves, fuzzy legs, a tail, earrings, and another little surprise. Move / Skill Techniques + Added a new technique: Incendium (an upgrade of Ignis) Items Items Panties + Added X new types of panties Perfect-fit Panties, Rubber Panties, Smelly Panties, Third-eye Panties, Expert Panties, and Shielded Panties. They can all be bought from Kira's panty shop, and some can be found on Annie's Prize Wheel. + Added a new item: Stained Panties. (Well, these were added in 0.17, but they didn't do anything yet.) They can be found in a variety of places, and can be washed to turn them into a random pair of usable panties. You can do this by asking Kira to do your laundry during her weekly visit. Quest Guild Quest + Added a "Lost and Found" to the Guild Hall, unlocked upon completing Chapter 1. You can pick up a "lost item" here every few days; gifting it to the correct Haremon or NPC will raise their Affection, and perhaps even give you a little bit of insight into their backstory or personality. + Added a new Guild Job: "Special Order". Annie requests a particular item; turning in that item will cause her to add it to her stock at the General Store permanently. Misc. + Added controller vibration support to various aspects of the game. You can adjust the intensity of this effect (or turn it off) in the settings menu. Minor additions/changes Game Mechanics Category Game Mechanics + Each NPC and Haremon now has 5 specific gifts they can give you, rather than pulling from a shared pool. + Doubled the rate of "pocket change" growth for NPCs and Haremon, and halved the rate of gift purchasing; hopefully, this will result in you getting higher-quality gifts from Haremon/NPCs. - Removed the "difficulty" setting at the beginning of the game, because it was pretty meaningless. = Changed the way healing works. When a Haremon's HP is falling (the bar is red) healing her will now restore HP from the lower end of the bar, rather than the top. = You no longer gain affection by fucking Haremon. = You can no longer receive more than 1 Platinum Voucher from the same enemy. Also, it's now a "something cool" rather than a "present" (requires more Allure) = Slightly increased the speed of Mood alteration due to Stances. = Reduced the nerf to Horde enemies. Instead of having -50% max HP, they now have -25%. = Monsters can now be Burned, even though they don't have clothes to burn off. This is to give more opportunities for Technical Attacks, and to make Burning Passion more useful Characters Enemies Characters = Enemies Monster = = Made the Shadow Circe fight harder by raising her buffs to 50% and making them return to 50% after being lowered. Haremon Characters = Replaced that one really weird bunnygirl expression that looked like she was staring into your soul. NPC = Annie's nipples are no longer the unfortunate victim of gravity. Items Items Panties = Changed the effect of the Nekopan, because they were OP as shit. Instead of a damage increase, they now provide an increased crit chance (to ALL moves, not just scratching). = Nerfed the Cowprint Panties (heal bonus is now 15/30%, or 25/50% for the upgraded version) and the Shimapan (added effect boost is now 5/10%, or 10/20% for the upgraded version) Move / Skill Techniques = Rebalanced several techniques: * lowered the Pleasure cost of Bitch's Brew and Nuzzle. * raised the Focus cost of Breastmilk. * changed the added effect chance of Coldsnap from 20-60% to 30-50%. * lowered the accuracy of Ignis from 95% to 85%. * lowered Jab's max damage from 25 to 20. * changed Avalanche's upgrade effect to "-4% focus requirement. * lowered the damage of Flower Power. * slightly lowered the strength of Grace. Kinks = Fixed the Masochist kink resulting in fractional damage numbers. Quest Main Quest + Added Sunny's diary pages as items which are obtained upon reading them during the Crimson Katana quest. This way, you can refresh yourself on the legend of Fakkyubi. Side Quest = Changed the "by any other name" quest so that the Rose is now obtained from Van Gonad rather then O'Queefe (since those are no longer found on the plains) Guild Quest + Added a new Rank 4 Guild Job. I'm sorry in advance for contributing to an awful meme. = Monster variants no longer count toward the associated Guild job (e.g. killing a Spotted Dick won't advance the Mushroom Massacre job) Misc. + Added 8 new Research Notes (lore), focusing on the Cult of Fakkyubi, the Goddesses, Haremon Types, and Passion Petals. You'll need to complete the "Classified Materials" quest for these to appear. + You can now use the bumpers (A/F on keyboard) in the Items app to switch categories without returning to the pocket selection screen. Also, the items menu now displays the name of the currently open pocket instead of just saying "Items". + Gave the ePhone a ringtone. This plays in scenes where the professor calls you. + Updated the "addtechnique" debug command to accept "all" as a parameter in place of a technique ID; this means you can now make a Haremon learn EVERY move in the game at once. = The "victory" debug command will now reward you shards instead of petals if you haven't attacked yet. Also added a "pacifistvictory" command, which will end the battle and reward petals. + Added HP bars and Conditions to the party menu, mainly to give you more information when tagging out Bug Fixed * Fixed a bug where the game would force you to play in windowed mode. Also, opening and closing the Settings menu will no longer alter your resolution if you've stretched the window manually. * Fixed a bug where defeating a flexing enemy would make it impossible to attack the remaining enemies. * Fixed a crash when using Safe Mode during certain H scenes. * Fixed a bug where applied Serum didn't appear on feral Haremon. * Fixed a bug where it was nearly impossible for your allies to be Overwhelmed. * Fixed a bug where entering and leaving the general store caused time to pass. * Annie's shopping spree now correctly discounts items by 25% instead of 50% * Fixed a bug where the feral monarch & bunnygirl could "respawn", leading to multiple copies of them on the dungeon board. * Fixed monsters being able to use invalid Manipulation commands. * Fixed a bug where every incorrect response in the sex position puzzle led to "handjob". * Fixed Aqua's censor hearts and heart-eye effect being drawn in the wrong place. * Fixed the clothing pop-offs sometimes showing the wrong outfit during the Shadow Circe fight. * Fixed the timing of the Righteous Purge QTE. * Fixed the draw order of Circe's staff and wand. * Fixed some weirdness in the first scene at Laurel's lab. * Gave Vex her tail back Category:Change Log